We are requesting funding for a Real-Time PCR System, the QuantStudio 7 Flex System from Life Technologies Corporation. Work that will be supported includes studies by several groups conducting work towards the understanding and treatment of diseases and conditions of high importance in veteran populations, including traumatic brain injury, alcohol-use disorder, heart failure, atherosclerosis, head/neck cancers and others.